Demons
by Diane LD
Summary: Summer Roberts is perfect. Summer Roberts isn't supposed to have demons. But she does. Short ficlet.


DEMONS  
  
Author: donnatellaMarks  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None, Timeline = anytime  
  
Distribution: ff.net, anyone else who wants it-- just ask! I'll definitely say yes. I just want to know where it is so I can brag to my friends. : )  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Seth would be my own personal sex slave. ::sigh::  
  
Summary: Summer Roberts is perfect. Summer Roberts isn't supposed to have demons. But she does.  
  
A/N- It's kind of a little weird, but give it a chance. Short fic. 2nd person.  
  
**  
  
You hate that this place still has the ability to hurt you.  
  
Summer Roberts is perfect. Summer Roberts isn't supposed to hate her life. Summer Roberts isn't supposed to have demons.  
  
But you do.  
  
You've never cried about it.  
  
You've forgotten how to cry.  
  
None of this matters anyway.  
  
As soon as you finish high school, you are leaving here. Leaving Newport, leaving Orange County for good.  
  
A bitter laugh escaped your lips.  
  
You could never leave Newport. This place is in your blood, it permeates your skin, your very essence.  
  
You are Summer Roberts.  
  
You are Newport personified.  
  
When your mom left, you swore you'd leave this place as soon as you could. You'd leave and never come back. You were ten, and you actually believed you could pull it off. You had plans. Big plans. Hollywood would welcome Summer Roberts with open arms. You would be a star and you would never have to come back to Newport again.  
  
You must have been 13 when you realized you could never really leave this place. Maybe physically, but your heart and soul are attached to this town, no matter what you do or say, no matter how far away you get. You can move mountains, but you'll never truly get away.  
  
You'd like to believe that you hate this godforsaken town that sucks the soul out of it's youth, shelters them to the point of dying inside. You've never been like them. Sure, you've worn the fake smile and pretty dresses and have always gotten everything you wanted, but you aren't one of them.  
  
You're not.  
  
Maybe one of these days you'll believe it.  
  
You would like to believe you hate this place; the beaches that get sand in all your creases, the Newport socialites who are always planning some new event for a hopeless cause. You'd like to believe it.  
  
But you can't.  
  
You're not better than any one of them.  
  
You are one of them.  
  
You turn seventeen in a month.  
  
You have always hated your birthdays.  
  
Your mom left the day before your birthday. Ever since then, years pass with no consequence, gifts are given and received, you plaster on that fake smile and pretend that everything is okay.  
  
But it's not.  
  
You doubt it will ever be.  
  
Another year has passed, and the only thing you feel is just a little bit older.  
  
But still not old enough.  
  
Never old enough.  
  
When you dream, you dream of New York, or Paris, or London. Anywhere but here. Anywhere without summer all the time. Preferably some snow. Maybe rain. Anything but this constant sun.  
  
Because summer is so passé.  
  
You got tired of it years ago.  
  
But you'll never leave. Newport lives within you. It siphons your humanity, it takes away your heart and eats your soul.  
  
Or that's what it did to everyone else you know. Your father hardly talks to you, except for his many little apology gifts, hoping to compensate for all that lost time. Your stepmother's whacked out on painkillers, because she grew up here too, and she's learned to hate the ability to feel.  
  
And you're deathly afraid of it happening to you.  
  
You like to feel. You like the angst and the drama and the rage and the demons, because it's not being numb.  
  
At least you're feeling something.  
  
**  
  
A/N- Kind of a random piece, it originally started as a Summer "I-don't- care-about-Seth-Cohen" piece, but it warped in the middle into a Dark!Summer piece.  
  
Feedback = the best.  
  
Sundevil009@yahoo.com 


End file.
